The present invention relates to a device for use in supporting and displaying electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention is particularly adapted for use as a support platform for use with laptop computers and other portable computing devices.
Laptop computers and similar portable devices are often used in home and office environments, and may be placed on a desk as a stand alone device or in conjunction with a docking station. Unfortunately, the convenience in size and portability may not be matched by proper ergonomics in the placement of such devices. For instance, the keyboard should be positioned a comfortable distance from the user to avoid wrist, back and/or neck strain, but the display should be positioned at an appropriate distance to avoid eye strain. These requirements may conflict, causing the user to choose between undesirable alternatives.
In order to address these conditions, it is possible for a user to connect an external monitor, an external keyboard and/or an external mouse to the laptop computer. The monitor, keyboard and mouse may be separately mounted and adjusted to achieve desired ergonomic effects.
For example, one solution is to place the keyboard and/or mouse in a sliding drawer which can be closed when the keyboard or mouse is not in use. In another solution, a monitor stand can be used to elevate the display over other equipment on a desk. While this may free up space on the workspace, it often places the equipment in undesirable locations. For example, access to the keyboard and mouse may require repeated opening and closing of the drawer.
A further solution employs a mechanical extension arm to support the monitor or the keyboard. One such monitor extension arm is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,274, entitled “Arm Apparatus for Mounting Electronic Devices,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein. Another type of monitor extension arm is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,134, entitled “Arm Apparatus for Mounting Electronic Devices with Cable Management System,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein. An example of a keyboard extension arm/support mechanism is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,785, entitled “Ergonomic Sit/Stand Keyboard Support Mechanism,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein.
However, the use of a separate monitor, mouse and/or keyboard leads to multiple devices that can take up valuable real estate on, in, or over the user's workspace. Furthermore, the cost of the separate components may be prohibitive, especially for space-saving monitors such as flat panel displays, wireless keyboards and wireless mice.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide another solution to ergonomic and other problems. For instance, it is possible to provide a docking station or support device for use with the laptop computer itself. The support device may take the form of an extension arm adapted for handling laptop computers. An example of an extension arm for use with laptop computers is shown and described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0007651, entitled “Universal Support for Electronic Devices,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein.
While such laptop extension arms are suitable for supporting laptop computers, a need exists for enhanced devices to securely and adjustably support portable electronic devices in an ergonomic matter.